ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamal Carter
http://i8.photobucket.com/albums/a49/cobytyler05/JamalCartersig.jpg Statistics Real Name Jamal Christopher Carter Ring Name(s) Jamal Carter Nickname Fireproof Height 6 ft 5 in Weight 252 lbs Born June 25, 1986 Hometown Birmingham, Alabama Current Federations Global Wrestling Coalition (GWC) Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC) Former Federations Saints Haven (SHW) Debut January 2007 Early Life Jamal Christopher Carter was born the only son of Joseph and Melinda Carter. He was born June 25, 1986 in Birmingham, Alabama. He attended school for 11 years, dropping out his senior year to begin his life on the streets. In 1996, He was arrested for breaking and entering, attempted assault and destruction of property. He was released from jail the following year. That same year Jamal's fellow Crip member, Omani Tate Bishop, was killed in a violent drive-by shooting. Carter then disbanded from the Crips and began a religious journey. Since 1997, Carter has devoted his life to God and is a Southern Baptist. In 2005, Carter took up an interest in freestyle wrestling, in which he has pursued a career in professional wrestling. Global Wrestling Coalition (January 31, 2007 - ) In 2007, Carter is now under contract with Global Wrestling Coalition (GWC). Carter debuted along with 4 other men on the 1/31 Assault in New Mexico only to lose in a double win to both Ryder and T-Money. At the end of the match, T-Money delivered a steel chair shot to Carter's head. Carter was taken to a nearby hospital where he recieved stiches earlier that evening. On the 2/7 Assault in Salt Lake City, Jamal Carter was attacked by Cool Dad, during a tag match with Alaric Griffon against Phoenix Chambers and T-Money, with a steel chair and had to once again be taken to the hospital for medical attention. On Wednesday the 21st of Feburary at GWC Alpha, Jamal Carter defeated T-Money, Cool Dad and G-Money in a Fatal Four Way Steel Cage Match. Carter now has a title shot for a time of his choosing. After the cage match, Jamal Carter was attacked by Carter's deceased best friend cousin Derrick "DJ" Johnson and T-Money. He was also slapped in the face by Omani's mother who had accompanied Carter to the match in hopes to stop the spreading lies of T-Money and DJ. On the debut show of Monday Night Mayhem, an second brand in the GWC, Carter was voted into a television title match against his friend and tag team partner G-Money. He defeated his tag team partner becoming the 1st T.V. Champion and winning his first title. At GWC's 2nd PPV, Unholy Coronation on 3/21, Carter has his first Television Title defense in a Fatal Four Way against T-Money, Joe Ragnal, and Xaiver Cross. At Unholy Coronation, Carter retained due to DQ by T-Money. In the main event of the 3/26 Monday Night Mayhem, Carter defended his title against Xavier Cross. Carter and Cross fought a hard battle but in the end, Cross came out ontop. During a Triple Threat match on the 4/4 Assault, Carter was attacked by Bishop, 1/3 of The Highly Untouchable Gangsters or T.H.U.G., and Bishop challenged him to a match at Reign of Terror for Carter's T.V. title rematch clause. Carter is currently a member of The Playmakers made up of G-Money, K-Dawg and himself. Saints Haven Wrestling (March 10, 2007 - March 15, 2007) Carter signed a 6 month contract with Saints Haven Wrestling. His debut match is a Welcome to The Haven Hardcore match on 3/10 against Eric Collum, Trey Williams, and Modo WHOA! Due to various reasons, Carter had to drop out of his contract. Carter has made a statement he will return to SHW before his career is over. Extreme Wrestling Corporation (April 8,2007- ) On April 3rd, Jamal Carter was signed to the Free Agent pool at EWC. On April 8th, Carter was drafted to the Monday Night Brawl brand by GM Max Carter. On 5/15, Carter will make his first appearance in the EWC and will have his first match against Hopper Rose. Title History Moveset Basic Moveset :*Backbreaker :*DDT :*Complete Shot :*Diving Crossbody :*Brainbuster :*German Suplex :*Moonsault :*Spinning Wheel Kick :*Full Nelson Suplex :*Cloverleaf :*Sharpshooter :*Reverse DDT :*Last Stand (Powerslam) :*Complete Shot :*Burning Star (Wheelbarrow into Flashback) :*Overdrive :*Inferno Piledriver (Powerbomb into Piledriver) :*On Fire (Half Nelson Slam into ground Abdomanal Stretch) Finishers :*Fire starter (RKO) :*3rd Degree Burns (Top Rope Powerbomb) Theme Music :*"Fireproof" by Pillar (Current)